Unlikely Romance
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Alice has to watch her best friend Justin leave and it breaks her heart. She thinks if he leaves that they will forget about the friendship they once had. The three musketeers are now broken up. Justin, Harry, and Alice. But now it is only Harry, and Alice. When Justin leaves Harry comforts Alice and one thing leads to the next. What will Justin think of this unlikely romance?
1. chapter one

Have you ever thought it possible to be best friend a very famous person before they were famous? I know very unlikely. Even more unlikely being friends with more than one. Well guess what it happened to me. It was Harry Damon and Justin Laca. All three of us were best friends before Justin went on tour for the first time and while he was away I fell in love with Harry. This is the story how a regular girl Alice Jack could be friends with people like them and even fall in love with one.

I woke up that morning feeling very tired and upset. I had to drag myself out of bed and it took a lot of unnecessary work. Today was the day when my best friend Justin Laca was leaving for his first world tour. He had been on tours before but never around the world. I was scared that this one trip for 8 months would break up our strong friendship. As i got ready to see off my best friend and to meet Harry I was glum and grumpy. This was not on my list of number one things that I wanted to do today. i just wanted Justin to stay here with Harry and I so we could best friends again and nothing bad would happen to our friendship. We have all known each other before Justin became a YouTube sensation and Harry a X-Factor phenomena and got paired up with everyone else no consisting of Right left.

Once I was ready I walked outside to see Harry walking up to my porch to get me.

"How are you doing with all this?" Harry asked looking concerned

"I am breaking down. I can't picture the three musketeers broken up Harry I really can't." I said breaking down in to his arms. With his arms around me and my face buried in his chest.

"We better get going if we want to say bye to Laca." Harry said. They never called each other by their first names in was always 'Laca' or 'Daman' as long as i can remember.

"Okay lets go." I said heading out to his mustang. Harry ran ahead of me to grab my door as he always does for me. I have seen him go on dates all the time and he never does that for them. When I asked him about it he said that no one was as special as his Al and no one deserved his manors as much as I do. I just laughed and smacked his chest in a playful mood when he said that to me. Harry laughed along but his eyes said that he was being serious.

"Ready?" Harry asked making sure i was buckled and set.

"Ready as I ever will be." I told him giving him the signal to drive to the airport where in 2 hours Justin's private jet will be taking off.


	2. Chapter Two

While on my way to the airport with Harry right beside me my head flooded with thoughts about what it might be like when Justin is gone. Will Harry and I still hang out. Justin was always the one to keep us together. He was the main pillar in an old building that kept it together. I hoped that Harry and I would still talk he was my best friend I don't know how I would react if I lost both.

"Alice were here."Harry said shaking me out of my daze.

"Oh okay." I said unbuckling my seat belt. I was about to open my door when I noticed that Harry rushed out of car to get my door. "Thanks Harry. I love that you do that for me." I said getting out of the car after Harry graciously opened the door for me.

"You welcome love." that's what he always calls me for as long as I can remember. He used to live in England before moving to New York when he was young. So he still has that accent that melts every girl's heart he ever talks to. "Shall we go." said hooking his arm with mine in the familiar way he always does.

"lets go I don't want to miss Justin. Even though I know he would never leave without saying goodbye." Then we walked together arm in arm into the airport doors and to the terminal where Justin will be waiting for his private jet. As we walked to the terminal I saw Justin and ran to him with his arms open and hugged him. Even though Justin and I weren't dating and definitely never would I still love that boy with all my heart as I do Harry. "Justin I can't you are leaving. I am going to miss you so much." I sobbed into Justin chest.

"I am going to miss you to Alice but I have to go for my career. I promise I will write you and Daman all the time okay." He said into my hair with his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you are going to call at least once a week."

"Okay I promise Al." Justin chuckled as Harry just smiled at Justin and I.

"Al you have to let him go." Harry intervened.

"Okay Bye Justin." I said wiping away some stray tears.

" Bye Al." Justin said and let go and walked over to Harry. "Bye man. Can't believe I am going to say this but I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too mate." Harry said pulling Justin into a bro hug. They were best friends even before I came along so I believed both of them when they said they were going to miss each other.

" Bye guys." Justin said waving goodbye and then disappeared behind the door out to his plane. When he left surprisingly I didn't have a tear in my eye. I just turned around and looked into Harry's eyes and took his had and together we walked back to his car silently. Justin was gone. Everything was going to be okay though because I had Harry. I knew he would stay by and the gesture of just holding hand reassured me of that.


	3. Chapter three

Harry and I walked back to his car together hand in hand. This gesture from Harry made everything seem like it was going to be okay because I had him.

"Are you okay Love?" Harry questioned me. Harry let go of my hand and stopped walking.

"I'm fine Harry as long as you are with me." I told him. His eyes widened with surprise.

"what d -does that mean?" Harry stuttered.

"It mean that I am glad I have you to comfort me. I really need you Harry right know. I am so bloody glad that your hear and not off with RL." I said slipping in some British swearing without realizing it. Since meeting Harry I have picked up on all his slang and use it on a regular basis.

"Of course Love I will always be here. But I have to tell you something. I don't think the timing is right but I have to tell you despite the time. Okay well..."

"Come on Harry spit it out." I said getting impatient. I could tell he was procrastinating.

"Well I have to go on tour to Al. I am so sorry I have no choice but I am trying to get them to let me bring you. They are thinking on the idea. The guys think it is a great idea. They agree with me that you shouldn't be left alone right now. But I think my agent will go for it since the guys thinks it's a smashing plan." He talking fast. Despite that I got the gist of what he was talking about.

"I am glad your trying to see if I can come to Harry." I said thinking about what it would be like if Harry left. I would be alone. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I had been holding them back since being with Justin. I had let them go. I let them freely roll down my now rosy cheeks.

"Don't cry Love please I am trying. I want you come with me." Harry said stepping closer to me. We were still in the Airport parking lot. He reached over to me and wiped away a tear from my face. He left his hand on my cheek rubbing it softly. It felt good to finally have him touch me like that I had been waiting for him to make a move forever. He continued to rub my cheek. "I am going to kiss you know love." He said moving closely and I just nodded. Then his lips touched mine and I could hear fireworks. It was passionate yet soft. This had been the best kiss of my life and surprisingly it had been from my best friend.


	4. Chapter four

"Al?" he said pulling away. I didn't want to talk I just wanted to continue.

"yes Harry?"I said

"Lets go." He said taking my hand and kissed it. He lead me to his car. He opened the door for me so I got in. He then slammed the door knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. He jogged over to his side and got in and drove away. After about 10 minutes of driving in a perfect blissful silence I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to ask Harry a question.

"Harry?"I asked him.

"Yes love?" He said grabbing my hand. I felt a pulsating shiver run through my body that I had never felt before when he touched me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I...I have been wanting to do that for a really long time am sorry."

"Don't be sorry Damon I wanted it to happen." I told him. "Fuck I have been waiting for that to happen since I laid my eyes on me. I just wanted to know why? Why me Harry? You can have any girl you want. Yet you pick me. Why?" I said using his last name to calm him a little with a joke. I could see his shoulders relax when I said that. He chuckled a little at my question.

"Because I don't want just any girl Alice. I want you love. You are the only one I want. I..I love you Al."

"Harry I love you too." As I said that Harry pulled into his parking space at his flat's lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to me. When he got close enough I kissed him. When his lips touched mine he ran his tongue over my lips. I obliged and let him in and our tongues touched. This was the best kiss ever. I love him I definitely love him. This was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life. It was what I hoped for and so much more. This was heaven being in Harry's arms but not just as his best friend, but as his girlfriend. "Lets go in Harry."

"Okay lets go." He told me and got out. I knew he was coming over to the other side to open my door so I stayed sitting. When he opened my door he held out his hand I took it of course. His touch made me shiver and melt inside. I was luckiest girl alive. I had one of the most want men alive. Used to be on the most eligible bachelor list with Justin. He just got taken of that list by me. I was ecstatic. The man of my dreams was finally mine. "You look so beautiful when you cry." He said. I touched my cheek and realized I was crying.

"Hey that's from one of your songs." I said laughing at his comment but it just made me crying even more. I cried because my dreams were coming true yet my life was falling apart. Justin left for almost a year and Harry is leaving and I might not be able to come with.

"So it's true love. You are so beautiful when you cry that's what makes you beautiful." He chuckled a little and whipped away my tears. I just gave him my best evil look that I perfected over the years. "What is that look for?"He asked me and continued to laugh at me.

"Harry Damon you know exactly." I told him as we stepped into the elevator to go up to his flat. I shoved him a little. That just made him come closer to me. He started to kiss the spots of my neck that made me go crazy. "Harry stop." I said nudging him and giggling but he kept kissing my neck.

"Mmm I don't think I can stop love." He told me now moving his tongue up and down my neck.

"Beep" The elevator rang.

"Oh look here we are" I said and ran out the elevator. Harry was left behind groaning he stepped out right before the door closed. Harry walked up to me and took my hand. We started to walk to his door. "Harry?" I once again interrupted the comfortable silence.

"hm?" He answered

"What if we stay together and Justin finds out what do you think will happen?"

"Honestly love I think we won't have to tell him. I saw some paps snapping pictures of us kissing back at the airport. I didn't want to tell you to freak you out sorry." Harry told me. Getting his keys out and opening the door

"It's fine." I said walking into the flat after he opened the door. I thought I saw something so I went back out side the door and grabbed the piece of paper that was sitting on the ground right outside the door. The Headline said this:

**Does Harry have a new serious GF or is it just another fling?**

**Harry Damon of Right Left(RL) was recently spotted getting cozy with his claimed to be best friend Alice Jack. They were seen kissing on the side walk of the Jefferson Airport in New York earlier today. They were there seeing off there best friend Justin Laca off on his Forget tour. **

**Is Harry now dating Alice? **

"Harry look at this picture of us it is so cute. I can't believe I said it was taken by the paps. Oh and you were right looks like we won't be telling Justin he will already know." I said plopping down on the couch beside him.

"It is cute. You look smashing might I add." Harry said putting his arm around my shoulder so I cuddled close. Then I hear Harry singing 'Stole you'. I instantly knew that Justin found out from the tabloid. Because I made One Direction Justin's ring tone to be funny. I also made 'Get' By Justin Harry's ring tone. "Love I think Justin is calling." Harry said sounding a little worried.

"I know I am going to get it." I said getting up from my comfy place on the couch. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"


End file.
